Blood Over Water (2009 miniseries)
The following article refers to a Ferris Access Channel original miniseries. For other uses, see Blood Over Water (disambiguation). Blood Over Water is a mystery thriller television miniseries originally scheduled for release on the Ferris Access Channel for the spring season of 2010. It was created by television major and football player Chris Wilson and TV major student Cassie Tilne; and it was produced and co-wrote by Angelica McClary and David Stiefel. It formerly went by other working titles; such as Bogged, Mountain of Cabal and The Twin Conspiracy. Tagline "Blood is thicker than water. But how ''much thicker?" Synopsis Twin brothers, Mark and Aaron, are very close. Mark works for a local Sleet Mountain bottling facility. But when he turns up missing, Aaron will stop at nothing to uncover the truth. But the truth...might kill him. Plot Cast and characters Crew Early positions The Practicum Class in which this mini-series was created consisted of two different production teams. The Wednesday night class agreed to produce ''Blood Over Water, while the Thursday afternoon team ventured off into making several short pieces that were only thematically linked. The Dozerfleet founder himself was named the official producer and audio engineer for the show, as well as fulfilling the role of being one of two backup editors. Along with this position came the responsibilities of also being the art director, marketing consultant, and more. Angelica was named official script supervisor, and Chris the official director. Zach was the chief production assistant, affectionately dubbed the group's "gofer." Kyle became the show's main video editor, and Cassie the primary camera operator and second backup editor. Those not directly within the creative sub-department of the show would also end up working numerous odd jobs in addition to their primaries. Later positions Towards the end of production, Cassie was nearly promoted to primary editor when she was revealed to be more talented with Final Cut Pro than anyone else in the class. Chris took over as main producer when his leadership proved to be more readily acknowledged by Zach and Kyle. As time went by, only the position of art director remained entirely consistent. All other positions amongst crew rotated as needed. In the end, there was no one single producer, director, writer, or any other position but art director. The original intention behind Nathan wanting fixed roles was to familiarize the group with how a more high-budget show would operate. For purposes of this project, the notion of fixed roles was ultimately deemed too inflexible by the crew. Development Main article: Development of Blood Over Water Blood Over Water began its life in early September of 2009, as a planning and strategy meeting amongst members of the Wednesday evening TV Practicum class of Ferris State Fall '09. Numerous ideas were thrown around, including the already well-thought-out Mackley's Wardrobe. This project was ultimately ruled against, and replaced with Cassie's ideas for Kozerlen. Torn between whether to use Ice Mountain as the villain directly or give it an alias, the production team decided they'd stick to Ice Mountain for class, and that DozerfleetTV could dub in an alias if necessary for later cable release. The story changed from a married couple being separated to a twin bother going missing, which allowed for Zach to play as two different character foils of himself. Still without a project title, BoW initially adopted for itself a working title of The Twin Conspiracy. This was immediately replaced with Mountain of Cabal. The title would again be changed to Bogged, before the final title was agreed upon. The series went through a variety of hotly-debated episode titles, but the crew ultimately decided not to have exact episode titles. Instead, BoW has numeric "parts," akin to a typical miniseries. Zach's characters were originally formulated as merely "Twin A" (Alive) and "Twin M" (Missing.) Their names were then changed to Mike and Alvin Monaco, and the current versions of Mark and Aaron exist only through heated negotiation. Other characters and crew names became matters of debate during production, such as Cassie wishing to be referred to with the last name of "Tilne" in fear of her real last name being revealed. Her character's last name became Shelly, with little to no objection. Chris and Kyle decided to use their real last names for production, instead of the renames of Kyle Tugrass, and Chris Kennal. Angelica's character, Ashley Phillips, was the result of her objections to the "ghetto"-sounding Sheila Shones. The character of George Lawence was easily created, with only the spelling and pronunciation of his last name being an issue. Other issues with production centered mostly around missing tapes and faulty audio equipment. Reception and editing Part 1 was first shown in class on Wednesday, September 30th of 2009. It was met with almost immediate disapproval from Nathan. This led to a rush to finish Part 2 before its deadline on October 21st and to edit Part 1 for a deadline not long after. Part 2 was met with only mild criticism; but was otherwise praised for being "leaps and bounds superior." Part 1 was remade twice, once by Cassie and once by David. The latter version began Part 1 with introductory text, along with making extensive use of music from the GMP album Freak. The track "Dark Affairs" was used extensively for when Aaron arrives at Mark's apartment. However, one dissolve error on Final Cut resulted in a "ghost" effect that terrified viewing audiences. The group decided that they didn't want to take the risk of Part 1 looking like a ghost story, so they eventually chose Cassie's version, which didn't have any accidental effects. Another reason for Cassie being preferred is that she was able to exploit a lot of stock footage, since both her external hard drive and Kyle's were formatted for Mac OS X's HFS+ format. The other version had to be made using only stock footage that could be stored on a FAT32 volume. Part 3 was then published on November 4th, and regarded as being "considerably better than either of the other two." This was topped only by Part 4 on November 18th being declared "very hard to improve on." Part 5, released on December 2nd, didn't fare so well. Nathan declared that it "just didn't feel right." Reasons included everything from the grave mound not being visible on screen long enough to Chris "seeming too cold-blooded to be believed." Debate raged over how to make Chris more sympathetic, but it was decided in the end to only minimally improve on this angle. A few scenes, such as the flashback to Mark rummaging through a cabinet for the "Confidential" folder, were cut short to avoid having the audience sit on the scene too long. Chris was, in the original script, supposed to shoot Mark right between the eyes. This was altered to Mark being strangled, as that seemed easier to depict and didn't require mounds of fake blood to be used. Even so, the strangulation scene was said to carry on for too long, as well as the angle from which Chris' line was delivered being declared "sat on for too long." Cuts were ordered for that scene before Part 5 was considered a finished project. Distribution Internet and DVD Much discussion went on in class about how far the episodes were going to go, as well as where they'd be broadcast (and promoted.) A decision of votes resulted in the show being allowed on Ferris Cable only if heavy disclaimers were edited in to avoid a defamation lawsuit by Ice Mountain of Stanwood. On the same conditions, YouTube distribution by DozerfleetTV was deemed acceptable. As of February of 2010, Ice Mountain has been given an in-universe dub as "Sleet Mountain." Due to them being parts of the greater Dozerfleet Web Network, both DozerfleetWiki and The Dozerfleet Blog have permission to write about (and promote) this mini-series. However, the class as a whole decided against letting anyone involved submit an article about the show to TVTropes.org. It would be left to viewers on the outside to make the decision about whether or not Blood Over Water would get its own work page at that site. On February 9th of 2010, Part 1 was uploaded to YouTube. This was followed by Part 2 on February 12th, Part 3 on February 13th, Part 4 on the 14th and Part 5 on the 15th. Cable syndication At 11:31 AM EDT on March 23rd, 2010, TDMP director Fred Wyman called the Dozerfleet founder's cellphone to alert him that Blood Over Water had, in fact, been approved for broadcast. Last-minute changes were made to the approved-for-broadcast version, which most of the crew didn't want to be associated with. Therefore, fictional last names for characters were reinserted. Only the Dozerfleet founder and classmate Angelica kept their real last names in the end credits. Chris' character last name of Kennal was used, and his actor last name was changed to "Willis." Zach's last name was changed from Foster to "Finster" and Kyle's from Mayer to "Manor." A data disc was prepared shortly thereafter, since that was the format in use by Ferris Cable operator Steve Cox. In the end, the show was unable to meet its deadline for broadcast due to crew demands, and was pulled. However, the entire mini-series is still available for free viewing on YouTube. Utterly Sims Music Most of the miniseries' music consisted of short pieces from the Gene Michael Productions album FREAK, which featured clips pre-licensed for use by the Ferris State TDMP program. Blood Over Water has as its closing credits theme the tune "Cheddarman" off of the GMP album Adrenaline Rush, as written by Mark Zampella. See also * Who's Who * Beyond the Campus * Kozerlen, which was rejected in favor of this series * Mackley's Wardrobe, which was also rejected in favor of this series External links * Ferris TDMP program home page. Category: Practicum pitches Category: DozerfleetTV projects Category: Projects from 2009 Category: Completed projects Category: Ferris State programs Category: Blood Over Water